


Regenerated

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lumley!Doctor - Freeform, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best body yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regenerated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).



This is a good body. This is the best body yet. I am enjoying this body, I tell you. Dalek bumps! No, darling, I know they're not really Dalek bumps. But you see my point.

I dumped the Master. (Master of _what_ , I've always wondered.) He was good for a shag, but he got very tiresome, very quickly. All that angst and plotting to take over the universe. It gets old, darling. Now I'm free and single (and only going on for a millennium old, which is young in Time Lord terms).

And I'm having the time of my lives.


End file.
